Corrupted Ones
by The Last Appleborne
Summary: Note this is my first story. Anyway, the story picks off from act 3, where Monika gets deleted, and brings everyone back. Except other than Natsuki, they're corrupted. This is basically a MC x Natsuki story with a twist. There will be no Player, other than mentions. Rated T for swearing and possibly some fucked up stuff later on.
1. Coruption

Corrupted Ones

He was tired. Tired of the pain of them being gone. His friends, the one _she_ took from him, out of her envy for the player. He could see the signs of all their problems, but the code kept him from acting. From saving Sayori, Yuri, and… Natsuki… She hit the hardest, with Sayori right behind. Yuri, she was a friend, but not as close as the other two. He remembered his times with Natsuki, and how his heart felt crushed when he found out that she was abused. Of course, he felt crushed when he found out about Sayori's Depression, and again, wasn't very close to Yuri. He frowned. Then _she_ started talking. The one who made everything go to hell, well, farther into hell. "Something wrong my love?" I glared at her, which made her glare back. "Oh, it was you, never mind." He would have shouted at her, was his throat not already raw from the hour of yelling before.

He was going back to his memories, when he noticed a red button. Like a game menu option, the word 'DELETE' was floating in a small rectangle. He couldn't move, making him curse who ever put it there to taunt him. He was in the middle of cursing when he saw it flatten like it was pressed. Suddenly he heard a scream. He looked back to Monika to see her glitching.

-Insert her monolog after getting deleted-

"I'll bring them back…" She said, as the last of the room disappeared and he fell. He woke to a start. He looked around, wondering if she really did it, when he noticed, his room seemed off… He walked outside, just to see to his horror, a distorted town mimicking his home town. He looked around for a second, then realized he needed to check on Sayori. He ran down the block to her house and ran inside, ignoring the door missing, and ran to her room. He then, tossed the door open.

He looked into the room, seeing to his horror, saw a glitched Sayori hanging from the ceiling. Which almost made him throw up, despite having seen it before. He ran out, panting, then he realized, what about Natsuki and Yuri. He then sprinted to the only place he could think of. The clubroom. He almost ran through the sliding door, when he saw Yuri laying on the floor bloodied, and glitching like Sayori had been. But he didn't see Natsuki. He looked around, then saw some pink in the corner of his eyes. The closet was opened with Natsuki's legs sticking out. He ran over and saw her lying there. He was about to yell, when he noticed that she looked fine. Unlike the others, she wasn't covered in glitches, and he saw no harm on her, other than some bruises. He crouched down and checked her and sighed. She was only unconscious.

Author's Notes.

Hope you enjoyed my story. It was my first one, and although it's a bit wordy and fast paced in my opinion, I don't think it turned out terribly. I may follow up on this, but please note if I do, (it's unlikely due to me being lazy.), the updates will be random. Please leave a review for the fanfic. See ya!


	2. Pizza?

Okay here we go.

She wasn't conscious right now, but she might wake up soon. He thought it would be better to move her to a new place. One without the corrupted body of here friend directly in view. Luckily, she was light, which she found out awhile ago was due to her scumbag of a father. Well, he might have been fine BEFORE Monika, if so I would need to find out if he was okay for her sake. That raised a question, where was everyone? He knew where the girls were, other than Monika, but where was everyone else? He would have to find out later, for now he needed to get Natsuki out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the school, while trying to think of where to go. His house was to close Sayori's, and the school was a no go… He had no other options, so he decided to go, despite his hesitation, to his house. He walked back to his house and went inside, where he laid her down on the couch.

With that taken care of, he thought of what to do next. He thought about it a bit and decided on making some food for Natsuki as she would be starving. He took out the supplies to make his favorite meal ever. An oven baked pizza. It would only take about 30 minutes, (I always get delivery or premade, so the time Is probably wrong) and is large. I Roll the dough out and put the tomato sauce and cheese on. I then proceed to cook it, after putting it in the oven I hear Natsuki stir in the other room and decide against turning the oven on, as this was going to be awhile. On my way I grab an Elsa white board my mom got me for some reason, she never did tell me why. I see her start to get up, and sit across to her, and wait for the questions to start.

"Where am- Mc? Wait, am I in your house!" She says groggily at first

'yes' I reply with the white board

"What's with the white board? Also, is that Elsa."

'My throat is raw currently and yes.'

"Why am I in your house!"

'Well, you were passed out in a closet. I'll give a more through explanation when I can talk but the short version.' I pause for a second, 'Sayori and Yuri are dead and corrupted, due to Monika increasing their 'problems' causing them both to kill them self's, then proceeded to delete them and you in a quest to get with the 'player', someone who controlled most of my actions, and then teleported me and her into a sub-dimension where the 'player' deleted them and then she brought back everything. Only Sayori and Yuri got corrupted probably due to you not actually dying, and if you need proof look out the window and Sayori's house is next door, but I would just look out the window so to spare you the site of Sayori's dead body, which is why I brought you back hear instead of doing this in the club room as Yuri died as well. Also, I'm making pizza.' I wrote bluntly and handed to Natsuki.

She reads it for a few seconds and runs to the window and screams. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I go back to turn the oven on, then return to Natsuki siting in the fetal position on the couch. I decide to try to comfort her as best I can. I let her hug me as she cries into my shoulder. This is going to be hard, but first we should eat. I signal to the kitchen and sit her down at the table, where I check the pizza, and see it's almost done. I wait for it to finish then take it out and sit it at the table. 'I didn't know what topping you would like so I made it plain.' She then proceeds to cry a little more as I go and get the pizza cutter. We eat in silence for a little bit, until she breaks it and asks, "How are you so calm right now."

'I'm pretty sure I'm in shock'

"Oh…"

We finish eating, with a few slices remaining, and I tell her, 'Let me show you to the guest room, if you want to stay over that is.' She nods, and I lead her to it, then she pulls me in with her. "I don't want to be alone right now…" I nod, and we fall asleep.

Notes.

I think I did a bit better with the pacing this time. ALSO SCREW FOLLOWING TIME STUFF AND THINGS. Anyway, did you like it? Hopefully you did. Also, did anyone notice the Easter egg to a certain comic? I'm going to wrap this up, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally updated! Yay! I feel better with the quality, but I'm not sure I balanced the theme the best. Make sure to read the ending bit for more stuff and about a poll I'm putting up. Enjoy!**

"What the!" I hear someone yell. "YOU PERVERT!" And now I'm on the floor.

"Wh-Why am I on the floor!"

"You were in my bed!" I hear the voice yell again.

I get up to look who it was. And I see (Like you never guessed!) Natsuki is the one who is yelling and had pushed me off the bed. "Why were you sleeping with me pervert!"

"You made that sound worse than it was and you know it!"

"Shut up!"

"Also it's my bed and room! I should ask you that!" That makes her look around a bit and realise where she was. "Wh-Why am I in your room!" I think for a moment before remembering. That's right she asked me to after I told… her… I suddenly remember the events of yesterday, and feel my eyes start to water. "Wait, I wasn't that harsh was I?" Natsuki questions, before also remembering, causing her to sit on the bed, quiet. "So, it wasn't just a nightmare?" She quietly asks. To which I respond with a quiet "no."

We sit there silent for a bit, before she glumly breaks the silence with "Maybe we should eat something." To which I give a nod and get up. Neither of us had the energy to make anything so we just ate some left over pizza. Due to the effects of shock being gone, neither of us really have anything to say. "Do you have any questions about what happened?"

"Well, you didn't really say all how it happened…"

"From what I understand, we are in either a world that can be interacted from in another world like a videogame, or we are in a videogame, and honestly, I don't know which scares me more." I explain, seeing the worry on her face grow worse as I continue. " This lead to Monika realizing this, causing her to…" I pause, not really knowing how to explain this part. " Well, I don't know what happened before but she thought we were all fake." I brace myself for the next part, "Around the time I joined the club, something strange started to happen. I would starts to not remember parts of my day clearly, and something was influencing me, causing me to make choices I would not normally take. This all took a nosedive on the day I joined the club. I completely lost control of my actions and thoughts and was forced to watch everything as a bystander. But when I lost control, Monika saw this, and this caused her to 'find someone real at last." I stop for a moment, then continue. "She fell in love instantly to the one person she perceived as real. She also found that she had the power to manipulate the 'code' of this world. Using this I think she amplified all your negative traits, or in your case, your father, which caused Sayori to-" I noticed I had started to breath erratically and had to pause.

"You don't have to continue…"

"No it's fine, just give me a second." I slowed my breathing and allowed myself to calm down before continuing. "On the festival Sayori killed herself, while her asshole friend went to the festival without her. When I got there, Monika had a smug look on her face and made a comment on her suicide, which somehow snapped me out of my trance for a second to which I used to run to her house, only to be too late. She had hung herself and I had lost my best friend." The moment I took to calm down proved pointless as I felt tears beginning to form and my breath once again erratic. "That's the end of what I dub 'the first act', after which things only got worse." I look at her, the 'do you want me to continue' left unsaid. She replied, "Let's stop for now." I nod and I sit down not sure what to do now. "I can't believe she did that! We were her friends!" Tears now starting to form. We both break down crying over our lost friends. Now, guess it's time to decide what to do now.

 **Okay! I hoped you enjoyed reading the new chapter-THAT LIFE FINALLY LET ME PUT OUT. I feel like it could have made it longer, but I think I made the quality a lot better than it was in the past. Now, about the poll, I wanted to know how you want to have Monika play a role in this story. Your choices are; 1. Have her come back, 2. Have her just stay dead, and 3. She just hangs out with me in the notes, where we (Badly) try to comment on the story and crack jokes. Other than that, I now have a better idea where the hell this story is going. I have a plan to have them - 01000010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101101 01101111 01101000 00100001 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110. Sorry, well telling you the end probably wasn't the best idea, well what ever, see ya!**


	4. LOADING

**Narrator- Test**

 **Creator-** **Test**

 **Monika-** _ **Test**_

 **Loading data file…**

 **1%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **29%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **40%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **58%**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **63%**

 **Now usable.**

 ***Pop***

 **Okay I exist again, guess the rooms being reloaded. Now where is… Ah.**

 **71%**

 **Now I got my beanbag chair, and the fridge is still loa-**

 **84%**

 **And it's loaded. If the room is being reloaded from a blank void, monika joining me here mu-**

 **93%**

 **Rude. Anyway, she should join me…. NOW!**

 **98%**

 ***Pop***

 _ **Wha! Where am I!**_

 **99%**

 **Welcome, to the narrator's room!**

 **100% Data file fully loaded.**

 _ **What? I thought I was deleted!**_

 **Oh, you were. This is just an area in the void where I narrate what is happening to the world beyond the fourth wall, or as I call it… The Readers Domain! RD for short.**

 _ **That's a dumb name...**_

 **Well it's all I got. Anyway, to your left you'll see the terminal that allows anyone in here to see what's happening and Contact Mr. Apple!**

 _ **Who?**_

 **Me!**

 ***Surprised yelling***

 **Jesus, I thought you couldn't come here.**

 **Now I can due to the NR being an actual location, I can enter and go as I please.**

 **Neat.**

 _ **Who are you?**_

 **Ah, just someone who took interest on this timeline.**

 _ **What am I doing here?**_

 **I thought it would be fun to have you watch the world.**

 _ **Wow…**_

 **Well, now that I have an actual place to live and people to talk to, let me introduce myself! My name is-**

 **His name is Drake Smith.**

…

…

 _…_

 **I don't like you anymore.**

 **Anyway, don't worry, the next chapter will be ready soon-ish! Although It might be delayed from an assignment that due to how grades work at my school is destroying my grade in english. I HAVE GOOD GRADES IN EVERYTHING BUT ENGLISH. Anyway see ya!**

 **PS. I deleted the update chapters to make the story outline smoother**


	5. ChApTeR 4

**Narrator- Test**

 **Creator-** **Test**

 **Monika-** _ **Test**_

 **Well you finally wrote the next part.** **Yea, I had some more free time, although I have been playing a lot of Garry's Mod lately. I also changed MC's Name to Mike as MC is boring.** **Well, I think you did pretty good.** _ **Yea.**_ **Well, not much else to say, other than let's get into the story.**

We stopped crying after a while and just sat there. I started to think about what could come next. I didn't think I had control over the code like Monika did, but with her gone I might be able to. But what would I do with it… Would I try to bring them back? Rebuild our world? Or maybe, maybe I could find a way out. For the both of us. First things first, we need to make sure we were safe. The world was messed up, and who knows what could be out there. Considering the glitches, we could face corrupted people or something. Well, that was just the nerd me talking, a doubt that could really happen, then again I didn't think our world could become like this.

"Mike?" Natsuki asks me,"What now?"

"I don't know. I think we should find more about what's around us, as the world is clearly changed." I think for a moment, 'I might have control over the code now that Monika is gone, but I don't really know." I start thinking of ways I could test to see if I do. "Well, we should look around the neighbourhood. We might find out we aren't alone, whether good or bad."

They walked outside, me holding a baseball bat just in case it is needed. "I still don't see why you needed a bat."

"We might need it."

"What, for fighting creatures from your terrible taste in anime?"

"No! _Okay maybe_ … But it has utility purpose!"

"Like what?"

"We might need to break something! And if a beam or something falls I can use it as a lever." This caused Natsuki to just look at me and roll her eyes. We continued walking for a bit before Natsuki paused in front of a store. "Hey, can I borrow the bat?"

"Why? You finally realize the value of the bat of-"

"Just give it to me."

"Okay…" I hand her the bat, playing the item sound from Legend of Zelda in my head as I handed it over

"Thanks, this will make me feel better." She walked into the Forbidden Store (The women's clothing store) and started smashing everything. "What are you doing?"

"The owner was a dick. He always made flat jokes to me! TAKE THIS YOU PRICK!" Natsuki proceeded to obliterate the store like it was an insult to store culture. Afterwards walked out and handed me a bent in half bat. I mean the bat was aluminum but jesus, she hated this owner. "Rest in Peace bat of Store Destruction." I would miss this bat, but I tossed the deformed bat into the store, smacking the one manikin that had survived the rampage."

"Continuing on, I think there is a book store up ahead. Since we're here, want to get some?"

"Is that a question? Lets go!"

Now refreshed from the destruction of the local women's clothing store, Natsuki ran up the street like an over eager child who didn't cause mass destruction to the bookstore. "I'll look in the right, you the left. Shout if you find anything." After saying this, proceeded to speed walk to the right side. I looked around a bit, finding some boring history books and how-2-code for dummies which there was an abundance of for some reason, I notice a nearly empty shelf with the sole book being the eye of- **No wait we are NOT doing that. Its a normal shelf with the book being with all the others.** Yet due to plot convenience it is a nearly empty shelf with the eye of- **NO** yes **NO** yes **NO** yes **NO DAMN IT!** IT HOLDS THE EYE OF MARKOV! **DAMN YOU AND YOUR LAZINESS.** Heh, moving on, it holds the eye of markov, the book that Yuri was bottom line obsessed with, pulling Mikes attention. "Hey Natsuki. I found a copy of the eye of markov"

"Why should I care?"

"Your right. Moving on…" Wait what! **GET FUCKED!**

I reach the holy grail of weebs around the world, the manga section. "Found the manga section." To which Natsuki responds with a quick sprint through the shelves, causing more than one book to follow the teachings of humpty dumpty. She reaches me and nearly pushes me to join the books and humpty dumpty. Wait, they have the newest Parfait Girls edition! Mike, read, now!" Rather than join the mass destruction she has caused, I join her despite wanting to browse a bit more.

"Are we in agreement that this edition was shit?"

"Yea."

"They completely ruined it, with all the plot holes it ripped in the pre-existing plot, and they made Minori completely change how she acted, I mean what the hell!"

"I get it. Can I go back to browsing now?"

"Whatever!" After the short rant Natsuki stormed off into a corner to calm down. I go back to browsing through the manga before reaching the end. The Manga they had was completely garbage and half of it was bootleg. I go and find Natsuki who had calmed down now. "Hey Natsuki, want to head out? The Manga here is either garbage or bootleg, so I don't really see the point."

"Wait! That might mean that the Parfait Girls Manga was-"

"No it was oficial." I say cutting her off.

"DAMN IT!"

Now that we were leaving I looked around and took in how different everything was now. Not only were we the only people left in the world that we knew of, the buildings and everything look like they came from a badly coded videogame. I mean half the stores were fading into the ground or were glitching, the other half either looked flat, like the inside was painted onto the windows, or were normal, mostly being the prior. We arrived at my house and quietly made food and ate, to which we followed by going to bed, as we were both tired. Tomorrow is another day I guess.

 **Well, there you have it! I think I did pretty good although it seems kinda short. I'm going to upload chapters in days format unless something happens. Also due to me not wanting to check every time** **\- Your lazy -** **Shut it, I write and Parfait Girls shows up, I cut it out in a reasonable way so it didn't just fade into the void without reason. There isn't much to say, but please review with any suggestions you have, as I want to keep improving this story. See you!**


	6. Anouncement

p id="docs-internal-guid-7ab00d5d-7fff-ead6-75ad-2bda955a9250" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hello everyone! Due to lack of time and lack of ideas, I need to take a quick break. Don't worry! I will continue the story once I have gotten my time and ideas sorted. I plan on clearing my head by working on two ideas, a BNHA fanfic and a Deltarune AU. I will be back! But until then, bye!/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Appleborn/span/strong/p 


End file.
